Wireless cellular networks are known in which the area covered by the network is divided into cells. Each cell has a base station associated therewith, which is arranged to communicate with mobile stations or other suitable devices in the respective cell. The communications between the mobile stations and the base stations use radio frequency signals. Typical mobile stations are arranged to provide voice and data services.
The GPRS standard allows mobile stations to send and receive data. Using this standard, it is possible to send and receive faxes and also to make connections with the Internet, usually to download data therefrom. It is also possible with the GPRS standard to receive and send email messages. With these data services, particularly those where the user is accessing the Internet, the user may find that it is not possible to establish a connection. The failure to establish a connection may be due to problems with the network, the result of a user error when establishing connection, be a service which is not available, or because the requested service is not available to the particular user. Currently, the user either succeeds in establishing a connection or fails. The user will not know why a connection has failed. If a user fails to establish a connection, he will usually repeatedly try to establish the connection. Repeated failure to establish a connection, for example due to a user error or the like can be particularly frustrating for the user.
An additional problem is that if the user contacts the network operator to request assistance, it is not simple for the network operator to determine the cause of the failure to establish a connection.